


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Femslash February 2019 [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: A bump in Yang and Blake's relationship ends up with both of them reading literotica, for reasons.





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: vanilla.

In their time together as a couple, Yang and Blake had some issues over _ physical _ bonding: be it that the faunus girl was too flustered to initiate or that the blonde was unsure if Blake wanted to do it, they had reached a stalemate. Their answer to this: erotica books. Blake _ mysteriously _ had heard of some good titles to use for their research on the intricacies of relationships. They _ discreetly _borrowed two copies from Vale's library, and set to read the material thoroughly.

Each one in their own bunker, they sat reading in silence. Blake, being the most avid reader of the two, was a few pages ahead of Yang and she was nearing the part of the story that was of most interest for her at the moment.

_ "Sebastian, please! Don't go!" Cecilia held her lover's hand, his Herculean strength might have broken the contact but he didn't. _

_ "I must. I hurt you, Cecilia. I won't forgive anyone that hurts you." _

_ "You never think about my feelings! I never said I wanted you to leave!" Cecilia snapped at him. As if a bucket of cold water had been splashed on him, he widened his eyes in surprise, moved closer, and held her, his strong arms were gentle like the surrounding breeze. Her head rested against his chest. Cecilia was sure he could hear the hammering beating of her heart. _

_ "Forgive me, my dear. I have caused you so much grief." _

_ "But also so much joy." Cecilia looked up, emerald orbs staring at sky blue eyes. _

_ "Cecilia... I can't hold back anymore." He took her by the waist and..._

"Blake."

Said girl shut the book closed out of instinct, she'd later curse not bookmarking it.

"W-What is it?"

"What's "vanilla" supposed to mean in _ this _ context?”

"Anything that isn't kinky."

"So sex without all the bells and whistles? Sounds like a good time to me."

"Not everyone's into that kind of lifestyle as you can, uhh, see."

Silence settled between the two. Just as Blake was pondering what page she left the book, Yang interrupted her.

"Soooo... are we vanilla, Blake?" Yang asked, a genuine tone in her voice.

"I don't know. I never tried that kind of stuff."

"Perhaps the young lady would like to try being bound?" Asks Yang in a fake accent.

"Stop!" Blake chuckled while her partner continued to do her best imitations of literary macho characters.

The atmosphere now more relaxed, they discussed ridiculous book plots, and its even more ridiculous positions. In the end, the reading was pretty much useless the girls' research, but it sure gave them some laughs. At least, they could laugh about these things _ together _, that was more important, things would fall into place with time. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
